heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-10-23 A Cat and Spider
Black Cat was hanging through the skylight of the rich and power Politian Thomas Malone. He put up a good face, but especially given her own contacts, knows that he's got his hand in the cookie jar. Everyone's cookie jar in new York. He had himself a bit of a Japanese art exhibit right in his office, so Black Cat thought she might take something back for the people (or herself, whichever). She was lowered in through a strong cable with the nightvision turned on in her contacts. She was dressed in her black catsuit, with white fur trim accenting her body. Black Cat also had long and very platinum hair, which was in a ponytail since she was hanging upside down. She took note on all of the goods in the room, when she feasted her eyes on it. The Jade cat. It was purchased at a private auction a few years ago, right after a huge tax increase in New York. This must have been a little reward for Thomas. She ran the tip of her tounge along the top of her lips, well now it was going to be hers. "Finally in the costume!" Scarlet Spider thought to himself swinging through the city. Working a bunch of crap jobs, mall security mainly, was starting to take their toll on the teenager. He needed this night out, even if nothing happened. Feeling the wind rush by with every swing put Scarlet at ease. "Nothing like a night out for the friendly neighbhood Spi-err No! I gotta work on that!" Scarlet thought to himself as another "thwp" went through the air and he was swinging with the help of an apartment building. "Let's face it Scarlet, your name only isn't friendly and maybe you don't want to be friendly anyway! Look at what friendly got Peter...You! Besides you can't afford friendly...Can't afford much of anything these days," the hero kept swinging while thought after thought rattled in his brain. "Spider-freak!" someone staring out of a window yelled, and Scarlet responded promptly by holding up a one-fingered salute. Yeah...he wasn't Spider-Man and that felt kind of...good. Black Cat whispered in the darkness, "Here kitty kitty kitty. I'm not going to hurt you. Just going to keep or sell you." The floor was set to detect any sort of movement above a spider. But even the rich can't have perfect security. She launched another line and unlatched herself from the vertical line, and gracefully flipped onto the second. Black Cat tip toed across the room and purred at the cat's face, "Come to momma." She reached out to grab the cat, and set off the pressure plate alarm. Black Cat rolled her eyes as she quickly bagged the cat. The alarm's sound carried since the skylight was open. Hearing the alarm the Red and black clad hero changed his course. The bell ringing echoed in the air and that made Scarlet move faster. An open skylight caught his attention. Without missing a beat webbing was cast and Scarlet lowered like a spider. The red on the costume blazing with the black shoulders and mask, that caused the red spider-eyes to pop. Slowly Scarlet Spider tilted his head to the right, "Catwoman!? I thought you were a Gotham gal? What brings you to New York!?" seeing the Jade Cat a knowing smile was given behind the mask, "Just taking in the sights, I see. You should probably put the expensive statue back," a black finger pointed to the statue. "Sometimes two cats just can't get along and we don't want that, do we?" He paused for a split second, "Your photos from Gotham just don't do you justice...and I LOVE the hair," the sarcasm was dripping but there was an underlining air of truth as he spoke. Black Cat scoffed at his comment, "You know. I actually /have/ been doing this for longer." She straightened the sling across her back, keeping her balance as she tip toed back to the center cable, in the dark she was able to easily look him over. Black Cat smirked, "I'm Black cat, actually. Let me guess, you're the menace Spider-man? I'd love to get to know you butnew pet. You understand." "Does Spider-Man look like someone that has enough fashion sense to wear these colors? I'm Scarlet Spider," an amused smile moved with his next line, "I'm a copy-cat with a color adjective like you. Catwoman, Black Cat. Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider." The costumed hero eyes the cat-burglar, "I don't think you have the proper paperwork for that cat," a "thwp" cut through the air as a free hand lanced webbing toward the ill-gotten booty. "I promise I'll leave her with the real owner...I'm a cat person, trust me...I know what I'm doing." Black Cat nearly fell over as the Scarlet Spider webbed up the jade cat. She quickly regained her balance and pouted out her lower lip. At least this Spider seemed cute, she did like the fashion sense. Black Cat Jumped onto the other cable and climbed up next to him. She let out a purr, "Mm trust me Spider. Her owner is a very, very bad man. We can split the take. You can even donate your half!" "Young woman...in a tight leather outfit...ummm yeah...life IS good," Scarlet thought to himself as the purr left Black Cat's throat. His eyes narrowed behind the mask, "I'm sure they are...but it's still there's Kitty-Cat. So...if you don't mind me," he added. From there Scarlet Spider tried to leap toward one of the walls. Hopefully this cat didn't have really sharp claws to cut the webbing to the statue. a shotgun fired in the next room, and blew a hole into the door of the office. Black Cat's eyes widened as she looked behind her, and leapt onto the Spider. She extended her fingers as five large claws to cut through the webbing, "We're going to have to flirt some other time, handsome. I am not leaving empty handed. Or dying here!" Before the gun went off Scarlet Spider's spider-sense started to do the tango, "Uh oh!" he jumped away from wall as a hole was punched through it. He landed back on it just before the cat landed on him. "We were just starting to have fun," with the hole there it gave Scarlet a target. A "thwp" sounded off through the hole. Seconds later a familiar tightening of the web told Scarlet he had a bite. Tugging at the line a sudden and very loud "Thud!" echoed as the guard was slammed into the wall thanks to the webbing and hole. "As I was saying Cat," Scarlet put an exclamation on his point by trying to web the Cat. Black Cat amongst all of the chaos Black Cat punched through a glass display case and grabbed a gold lion statue. Perhaps with her good luck, the Spider was about to get a case of bad luck. She launched her grapple gun and blew the Spider a kiss as he tussled with the guard, "I don't think this is my scene anyways. Maybe next time, stud." Hearing the sound of the grapple gun going off Scarlet turned his head. Not only did his webbing miss, but Black Cat was getting away. Apparently someone was butting her losses. He didn't hear the glass shatter of the thud. Seconds later the door burst open and three more guards, all armed, poured into the room. "Damn Parker Luck!" Scarlet cursed inwardly. One of the guards screamed, "Hands on your head!" Another reported back in his walkie-talkie, "Got the perp, it's Spider-man." "Hey! Do I," Scarlet began to protest and the sound of the guns getting primed to go off were his response. Seeing that there was no other option Scarlet put his hands on his head. Two thwps cut through the air, two guards were flung like nothing across the room. "Dibs!" Scarlet quipped right as the third guard began to open fire. All of the rounds were leaped over with ease. As he landed Scarlet continued, "She has a weird cat thing, but did you see how hot she looked in leather!?" the guard stared with confusion before a red-costumed elbow sent him into the land of unconsciousness. Two more guards burst in one cried out, "Where's the Gold Lion!?" "Crap!" on reflext Scarlet caused two webstrings to meet the ceiling and he flung himself through the skylight. Glass shattered as he hurled into the night. Landing on the roof, Scarlet jumped, still moving on insticts, and weaved through the city. "Naughty Kitty," he mused to no one and tried to see if the Cat was still on the roof tops. Black Cat was booking on top of a rooftop. With any luck the Spider was busy with the guards, and she was home free. She didn't get the apple of her eye, but she got to play with a spider and even went home with a prize the night was considered a win. She grappled onto a nearby buildings water tower, and checked behind her to make sure the coast was clear. The red could be seen in the moon light moving about. Someone was on the hunt for a cat. Whether he would find her or not, well...that was up to lady luck. Black Cat giggled as she watched the spider flip about. At least she caught his attention. You don't find that kind of determination in many men, at least not many she cared about. She silently moved down to the side of the water tower and scratched a message onto the metal, "Let's play again sometime, spider. I like you. XOXO Black Cat" She slipped into the alleyway and made her way into the crowd, and stripped off her mask as she moved. Black Cat giggled as she watched the spider flip about. At least she caught his attention. You don't find that kind of determination in many men, at least not many she cared about. She silently moved down to the side of the water tower and scratched a message onto the metal, "Let's play again sometime, spider. I like you. XOXO Black Cat" She slipped into the alleyway and made her way into the crowd, and stripped off her mask as she moved. "No cat, no lion, no anything," Scarlet cursed himself as he landed. Heavy breathes were taken and he leaned against a water tower. "Stupid," he cried out banging his head lightly against it. Then something caught his eye, "Let's play again sometime, Spider. I like you, X-O-X-O Black Cat..," he said the etched in phrase with a smile. Looking over the tower he pulled out a trivial piece of metal then etched in his reply, "Sorry I couldn't see you. Four guys tried to call dibs. I saw you first. Til' next time Naughty Kitty. <3 Scarlet." Etching the reply was god awful. Metal scraping against metal was worse than a chalkboard. If Black Cat was around, she would have heard the noise. He swung off heading back to his apartment. Sure the criminal got away, the cops thought he did it...or at least Spider-Man did, but a girl showed interest in him...that counted for something, right? Category:Logs Category:RPLogs